


Darling, It'll Be Okay

by blueninjasharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Human Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: After tonight, he's no longer going to be considered human.After tonight, there is no more possibility for his life to end naturally.That thought is both a little terrifying and very exciting. He gets to spend forever by Lance's side. He gets to wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep with him by his side every night. They'll get to just be together for centuries upon centuries. He can't wait any longer.





	Darling, It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Little warning for minor descriptions of violence, it is only breifly mentioned when Lance describes his own turning.
> 
> Happy Reading!

"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt?" Keith asks nervously. 

Lance looks up from his book to see Keith at the end of their bed. His head is down, bangs shielding his face from Lance's view. Lance doesn't need to see his face to know that he's chewing aggressively on his bottom lip. No doubt that he's also fiddling with the promise ring that decorates his middle finger.

He's nervous, Lance realizes. Nervous about what they have planned for tonight. Lance quickly throws the book on the bedside table and moves closer to Keith until he's standing right in front of him.

"Keith," Lance says, using his index finger to tilt Keith's head up towards him.

Keith stares, unblinkingly into his eyes, bright blue and red-rimmed. Lance had told him that vampires being able to hypnotize their victims was a myth, but Keith swore he'd been put under a spell.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, darling," Lance says softly, "this is going to hurt like hell." 

Lance sees Keith flinch. Worriedly, he reaches down and grasps one of Keith's hands tightly in his own. Keith squeezes Lance's hand and nods, urging Lance to continue.

"You'll probably need to stay in bed for a week. I'll have to take care of every single one of your needs and carry you around the house with my super muscly arms." Lance says, flexing.

"Shut up," Keith whines, pushing Lance's face away from his own and struggling to suppress a giggle.

"No," Lance responds in a mocking whine. 

Keith let's out a harsh puff of breath, crosses his arms over his chest and turns away. Lance scoffs and grabs Keith's waist, using his strength to flip Keith back towards him. 

"Hey-" Keith tries to complain, but Lance won't have it. He gently cups Keith's face and pampers him with soft kisses, until he's bursting at the seams with giggles and smiles.

"Keith," Lance says seriously, drawing back from Keith's face. 

"Lance," he responds cheekily. Lance smirks and places one final kiss on Keith's pink nose before re-locating his grip from Keith's face, to his waist. 

Keith stops smiling when Lance clears his throat, knowing that the conversation they were about to have was not going to be a fun one.

"Darling, I can guaranty you right now, you are going to be in excruciating pain." Keith can't help but shudder at the words. He really hopes Lance has a way of making this seem worth it because Keith is honestly starting to reconsider his decision.

"I can remember feeling like my entire body was on fire when I was turned," Lance tells him, head down and misty-eyed. Keith has heard this story a few times, but it never seizes to make his heart ache for his boyfriend. "I was alone and confused, losing conscience on the forest floor." 

Keith sees the way Lance shivers and his lips quiver as he recalls that awful day all those years ago. "I can remember screaming for help, begging for someone to either save me or kill me, anything to stop the pain."

Keith feels hot tears roll down his cheeks and watches as they slowly drop onto the carpet below his feet. Keith doesn't want to have to go through that, he doesn't think he'd be able to handle it. It's hard to believe Lance already has.

Lance, being observant as always, notices Keith's distress and wraps his arms right around the human, tucking him into his chest.

"Shh, darling, it'll be okay." Lance cards his hands through Keith's dark hair and rubs his back reassuringly. "I promise it's not going to be as bad for you." Keith knows, Lance has told him that already, but it doesn't stop him from being a little scared. 

Keith knows that the two of them have formed a strong bond that will reduce his pain, because of some voodoo magic or something. He also knows that he will be in his bed, wearing his -Lance's- comfiest clothes. Above all, he knows Lance is going to hold him through it. 

He's going to be as comfortable as he possibly could be. It won't be nearly as bad as it was with Lance, but it's still going to hurt. 

"I'm sorry for freaking you out with my story, I shouldn't have brought it u-" Lance starts. Keith won't let him apologize any further, Lance does it way too much anyway. Keith quickly shoots forwards and meets Lance's lips for a loving kiss.

"Don't worry about it, Lance," Keith whispers as they pull apart. "I'm not going to change my mind and I know it'll be different with me. I just-" He pauses to suck in a breath. "I just hate that I couldn't be there for you when you, like your going to be there for me."

"Aw, Keith," Lance says sympathetically. Keith wipes at his own teary eyes as Lance crouches down and picks him up bridal style. 

Keith laughs as he's carried to their bed and tucks his head into the crook of Lance's neck, trailing kisses over the permanent puncture wounds that decorate Lance's neck. 

Lance tries to throw Keith on the bed, but Keith ends up tugging Lance down with him. They chuckle as they roll in their sheets, only halting when they're tangled up in one another and come face to face. 

"I was turned a long time ago, you wouldn't have been able to be there anyway," Lance reassures his boyfriend. 

"I know that," Keith says because he does. "Fuck, even if I couldn't have been there in person, I wish that I at least got to be the one to killed the man that hurt you."

Lance chuckles and raises a challenging eyebrow in Keith's direction. 

"I would have! You know I would have," Keith yells, pointing an accusatory finger in Lance's direction.

"I know, darling. You would've killed him dead," Lance says with a playful smile. "But unfortunately, Allura beat you to it. By several centuries, actually."

Keith groans at the mention of her name. He knows Allura means well, but every time she comes to visit, Lance flirts with her relentlessly. Keith knows that it's meant to be a joke, but he can't help but feel a little insecure.

Allura was a vampire, after all. And he was just a boring old human. For now at least. That would all change after tonight

"Don't do that," Lance says abruptly, knocking Keith back to the present.

"Do what?" Keith asks innocently. 

"Make the jealous face," Lance answers, a smirk forming on his lips.

Lance has also told him that vampires being able to read minds was a myth, but Keith seriously doubts that sometimes.

"I don't have a jealous face." He does. He totally does.

"Sure," Lance shrugs, the smirk still prominent on his face. "We'll go with that."

Keith punches him in the shoulder, full force. But of course, Lance doesn't even flinch. Stupid vampire strength. Where do they even get it from? Lance is a bean pole for Christ sakes.

"But even if he did hurt me," Lance says in referencing back to their earlier conversation. "I got to meet you because of it, and I wouldn't trade that for the world."

"Gosh, your so gross," Keith complains, cheeks going red.

The silence that follows is comfortable, safe. The boys stay close together, feeding off of each others body heat. 

Another myth; vampires are not freezing cold, they're actually crazy warm. Lance is like Keith's own personal furnace.

"So," Lance says after a few minutes.

"So," Keith parrots.

"You ready?" Lance asks, voice a little shaky.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Keith lies down on his back and stares up at the ceiling. For the first time probably ever, he lets himself breathe. 

After tonight, he's no longer going to be considered human. 

After tonight, there is no more possibility for his life to end naturally.

That thought is both a little terrifying and very exciting. He gets to spend forever by Lance's side. He gets to wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep with him by his side every night. They'll get to just be together for centuries upon centuries. He can't wait any longer.

"Okay," Keith says confidently. "I'm ready." He smiles over at Lance and nods his head, waiting for Lance to approach him further.

Lance nods back and gives a hesitant smile. Keith sees him trail his eyes around the room, to make sure everything is ready. 

Keith is cozy in Lance's favourite light blue sweater and Pokémon pyjama pants, propped up against their fluffiest pillows and tucked snugly in their bed. There's a glass of water and a few bags of blood on their bedside table. The lights are dimmed, the windows are shut, blinds drawn closed. 

Everything is set.

"Okay," Lance says finally. He shifts himself into a sitting position, grabbing Keith yet again by the waist and plopping him on his lap. He tucks Keith's face back into the crook of his neck, lightly threading his fingers through his tangled hair. Keith's head is titled in a way that completely exposes the right side of his neck, right where Lance plans to bite him.

"Thought I saw gonna lie down," Keith states plainly, voice muffled by Lance's skin. 

"Want you close," Lance responds simply.

He feels Lance's breath against his neck. Feels him move closer until his lips are hovering over the spot he's going to bite down on. Feels Lance's lips press lightly against his skin and his mouth start to op-

"Wait!" Keith yells, making Lance jump away. 

"What's going on?" Lance asks, panicked.

"Sorry," Keith squeaks out immediately, his cheeks flushing red. "I just- I dunno- wanted to tell you that I love you, I guess?" 

"I love you too," Lance responds sweetly. "I guess." 

Keith rolls his eyes and punches him in the arm yet again. 

"Are you okay too-" Lance starts to ask, but Keith stops him by turning his head back into Lance's neck, therefore exposing his own.

This time there is no more interruption. No more delay. 

Lance leans in close to Keith's exposed skin. He presses a gentle kiss right over the spot he intends to bite and combs Keith's hair with his fingers, making sure to apply a little bit of pressure to his head to keep him still.

Keith intakes a sharp breath as twin sets of canes bite into his skin. He tries to muffle a scream by biting into Lance's own shoulder, but it still manages to escape his lips. 

It hurts, hurts so much. Keith can feel the tears pouring out of his eyes, feels fire burn under his skin. Hears an imaginary voice that sounds just like Lance chant in his head 'I'm sorry, I love you.' Over an over again. 

Until he feels nothing, and everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, It's been a long time since I've posted on AO3. 
> 
> I have plans to turn this into a series, the only thing holding me back is trying to come up with a series title. *face palm*
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
